The House of Secrets
<< Episode 22 Episode 24 >> Episode N°23 – THE HOUSE OF SECRETS It's time to go to Amber's house. This beautiful home may hide a secret... Will you be able to confirm your suspicions? Will you react and find an ally to help you? Will you know how to be discreet and avoid trouble? Uncover Nathaniel's secret in episode 23! Video Preview Summary The episode begins with ChiNoMiMi telling your Candy about the makeup box she could have bought in Episode 22. She tells your Candy that if she kept the makeup box, she could unlock new expressions that can be used in her closet. If she doesn't have the makeup box, she'll have to do an episode replay to get it if she wants it. Once ChiNoMimi leaves, the episode truly begins. After convincing Amber to let her stay over her house in Episode 22, your Candy goes home and thinks about the situation. Her plan is to assess the situation with Nathaniel to see what his home life is like with his parents. She packs up what she needs for the sleepover and prepares to go to the high school, where Amber is suppose to be picking her up. Unfortunately, your Candy only has a pair of old pajamas and a dirty pair. To make sure she won't be harassed by Amber, your Candy decides to go buy a new pair. Lucia then enters your Candy's room asking what she's up to, in which your Candy gets startled and tells her mother to knock next time. Lucia is unsure about your Candy going out tonight since it was last minute just like Melody's sleepover in Episode 7. Your Candy insists she has to go because of a promise and she leaves to go get new pajamas. She goes into the Clothes Shop(in game) and runs into Rosalya, who asks her what she's up to. Your Candy tells her she needs to buy new pajamas and although Rosalya thinks she needs to get a nightgown, your Candy insists she just needs pajamas since it isn't the kind of occasion Rosalya is thinking. Rosalya shows your Candy two sets of pajamas, in which your Candy can choose either one. Your Candy tells Rosalya about the sleepover being with Amber and Rosalya demands she tells her everything that happens tomorrow. She then goes home to finish packing her bag and since Amber wouldn't go to her neighborhood since it isn't as high class, she has to go meet her at the high school. When she goes outside, your Candy runs into Castiel, who is bitter if your Candy made the agreement to distance herself from him. He's also walking Demon, who barks at your Candy. After some banter, your Candy leaves to meet up with Amber. She ends up waiting by the school for half an hour, but Amber doesn't show up and so she goes home to think up of a new plan. Lucia suddenly comes into your Candy's room again to tell your Candy that Amber is on the phone. Amber called to give your Candy her address and your Candy wonders how she got her phone number. She apparently got the number from Peggy and your Candy then wonders why Amber wasn't at the high school like originally planned. Amber response defensively and reminds your Candy that the sleepover is under her terms and not to abuse it. Amber then gives your Candy her address and tells your Candy to bring a gift before hanging up, so your Candy has to go buy a gift. Once your Candy buys some scented candles from the Dollar Shop, she goes to the bus station and has to pay $10 for a ticket. When she arrives at the gates of Amber's home, your Candy notes how nice the house is before ringing the bell so she can enter. She's immediately met by Nathaniel, who is curious as to why your Candy is there and thinks maybe there's a problem. Your Candy tells him how Amber invited her over for a sleepover so they can make amends, and Amber is quick to interrupt her. She asks for the gift, in which your Candy gives her the candles, before Amber decides to show her around the house; all the while Nathaniel is still in shock. Amber first shows your Candy the entrance hall, which your Candy is impressed. Amber is pleased with your Candy's reaction and tells her she hasn't seen the best yet. Next they go to the dining room, which your Candy notes how there are a lot of windows. Amber shows your Candy the picture on the wall that was painted by a well-known artist, though she doesn't remember the painter's name. Next they go back to the entryway and up the stairs to the corridor of the first floor. This area overlooks Amber's room, Nathaniel's room, and the bathroom they share. The other set of stairs leads to the master's suite, in which Amber's tells your Candy not to snoop around her parent's room since she's notorious for being nosy. They then look at the bathroom and finally Amber's room. If your Candy tries to go into Nathaniel's room, the room is dark and Amber scolds her for not following her instead. Amber mentions how they'll be having dinner soon with her parents and although your Candy is nervous at the idea, she knows she has no choice. When your Candy goes downstairs to the dining room, Nathaniel and Amber's parents are now home and their presence makes your Candy uncomfortable. Adelaide is the first one to greet your Candy and she just barely remembers your Candy's name. Francis then greets your Candy, as well, and mentions how it's nice to have other people over besides Li and Charlotte. Dinner will be served soon and the family is having lobster, which is something your Candy has never eaten before. You Candy has the option to help set the table or to see where Nathaniel is. If your Candy offers to set the table, she's told to go get Nathaniel so he can do it instead. Your Candy goes up to Nathaniel's room and is finally able to enter it with Nathaniel's permission. Nathaniel is curious as to why your Candy is at the house, but he has to go set the table before he can ask any more questions. Your Candy goes down to the dining room, as well, and she feels the tension in the room. Adelaide asks your Candy to pass her some vegetables, which your Candy does, but not before hitting against the table leg. Amber then crushes your Candy's foot under the table. As dinner goes by, Nathaniel gets scolded by Francis for having his elbows on the table, but your Candy notes how Amber texts throughout the whole meal without any reprimanding. Francis also is angry at Nathaniel for his change in clothing while Amber gets only positive attention. Francis then asks your Candy how she's enjoying the lobster, in which she replies how she likes it. The rest of the meal is eaten in silence and it's Nathaniel who serves everyone their dessert. Suddenly, Francis bangs the table angrily and yells at Nathaniel for forgetting the small spoon when setting the table. Your Candy is surprised Nathaniel's father would make such a scene over spoons and Francis apologizes to your Candy for Nathaniel's forgetfulness. Your Candy offers to help clean the dishes, but Francis tells her Nathaniel will do it, especially since he needs to have a talk with his son. Your Candy feels bad having to leave Nathaniel is such a tough situation, but she has to follow Amber out of the room. In Amber's room, your Candy is given her sleeping arrangements, which consists of a duvet and a pillow. Amber tells her not to complain since she's still allowing your Candy to sleep in her room. After some banter, your Candy tries to come up with some small talk with Amber to ease the awkwardness. She asks Amber how long she's lived at her house, and Amber replies by telling her she's been there with Nathaniel since childhood. Amber isn't as cooperative after that, however, and so your Candy decides to go brush her teeth. In the hallway, your Candy hopes to hear what's going on between Nathaniel and his father, but they talk too low. If your Candy tries to go downstairs, she's stopped by Adelaide, who tells her to go back to Amber. After your Candy returns to Amber's room, she says how she forgot her toothbrush and Amber gets frustrated. She goes back to the bathroom to really brush her teeth and once she's done, she hears loud voices from the first floor. She overhears Nathaniel being yelled at by his father before she hears Nathaniel get hit. Your Candy stands petrified in the hallway before going back to Amber's room. Amber goes off to go to the bathroom, but she first notes how your Candy looks pale. Your Candy tells her what she heard and asks if it's normal, but Amber says that her parents are just strict and that it's fine. Your Candy decides to put on her pajamas and so does Amber, but she'll change in the bathroom since she doesn't want to see your Candy without clothes. Your Candy is still too shocked by what happened to Nathaniel earlier to hear Amber, though. If your Candy chose the fox pajamas, Amber will mock them by saying they're ugly. If she chose the blue pajamas, Amber has the same set except in yellow and will think your Candy is trying to get to her like when she dressed the same in Episode 4. Nathaniel gets annoyed by the noise and tells them to be quieter before leaving. Your Candy brings up the subject of the marks on Nathaniel's back and how she thinks Amber is lying about not knowing anything, but Amber tells your Candy how she only told her the marks were from home so she could get a new phone. Amber really seems like she doesn't know anything about the marks, so your Candy decides she'll have to go to the source: Nathaniel. Amber goes to sleep and once she starts to snore, your Candy takes it as the best time to sneak away to see Nathaniel. She fears his reaction to her and wonders if he doesn't want her to see him in pajamas. After your Candy gets the courage, she knocks at Nathaniel's door and is able to enter. Nathaniel is surprised to see your Candy there and your Candy is surprised to see Nathaniel sleeps only in boxers. Your Candy tells Nathaniel how she has evidence that his father hits him and Nathaniel gets defensive. He then tells her to leave, but your Candy won't pretend she doesn't know the truth and won't act as if nothing happened. Nathaniel tells her it's complicated, but your Candy is ready to listen and hear him out. Nathaniel doesn't want to make any more trouble with his father then what he already has because of the already stressful situation at home. Francis has always provided for his family so that they could live a high class lifestyle until his job was taken by a young man right out of collage. Even with his experience, Francis' supervisor preferred the young man and Francis will be stuck in the same demoted position until the end of his career. Your Candy doesn't understand how Francis' career problems and Nathaniel are connected, although Nathaniel isn't entirely sure either. Nathaniel feels maybe his father pictures the young man who stole his position whenever he looks at him and he now demands Nathaniel to be perfect otherwise he gets punished. Your Candy feels it doesn't justify Francis' actions and wonders how Nathaniel can accept everything so easily. Nathaniel feels if he talked to anyone about the situation, it would only tear apart his family and would make them lose their home if his father went to prison. Your Candy also wonders why Amber and his mother don't do anything and if they even know what's happening. Amber doesn't know what's happening and thinks she pampered while Adelaide pretends not to know. Your Candy can't accept the situation and tells Nathaniel that no matter how she looks at it, it's abuse. Nathaniel tells your Candy he'll handle it and not to worry, but she can't help it. If your Candy bought the fox pajamas and says "I... N-Nath...", they share a moment together before he tells her to go to bed since they have school in the morning. He asks her to promise not to say anything about the situation, but your Candy leaves the room without making a promise. In the hallway she runs into Amber, who is wondering what she was doing in Nathaniel's room. She tells your Candy to come back to her room before her mother sees her since Adelaide has had insomnia and walks around at night. Amber and your Candy go back to her room and Amber falls asleep again. Your Candy, on the other hand, doesn't sleep well because of the poor sleeping arrangement and because she can't stop thinking about Nathaniel's story. The next day, Amber is unable to come up with an excuse as to why your Candy should take the bus by herself so Francis drives your Candy, Nathaniel and Amber to the school to drop them off. The group doesn't get unnoticed by other students and Amber is quick to leave your Candy's side. Iris approaches your Candy and says how it's nice she made peace with Amber. Rosalya also wants to hear details about what went on with Amber, but your Candy tells her she'll talk later. Kim approaches your Candy to warn her not to let her guard down with Amber, and your Candy thanks her for the advice. Your Candy thinks maybe the whole school saw her and Amber together this morning since everyone is curious now. Your Candy also runs into Melody, who seems distant. She mentions how she saw your Candy arrive to school with Nathaniel and your Candy says how she slept at his house, which Melody assumes it means they're going out. Your Candy tells her it's not like that and that it was Amber who invited her, but Melody is still distant and leaves in a hurry. After walking around, your Candy sees Violette and Alexy, and she has the option to talk to one of them. Once done talking, your Candy parts ways with them and ends up running into Peggy, who has been looking for her. Peggy wants to know the scoop on why your Candy arrived to school with Nathaniel and Amber, but your Candy refuses. Peggy tries to make your Candy stay, so your Candy gives her a false lead to get her off her back by saying Amber is paying her to do her homework. Peggy isn't completely convinced, but decides to look into it and your Candy goes back to looking for Amber. Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Quest Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode23-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode23-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode23-Kentin.jpg Illustration-Episode23-Armin.jpg Illustration-Episode23-Castiel.jpg Episode Exclusive Backgrounds Episode23Background1.jpeg Episode23Background2.jpeg Episode23Background3.jpeg Episode23Background4.jpeg Episode23Background5.jpeg Episode23Background6.jpeg Episode23Background7.jpeg Episode23Background8.jpeg Episode23Background9.jpeg Episode23Background10.jpeg Episode23Background11.jpeg Episode23Background12.jpeg Episode23Background13.jpeg Episode23Background14.jpeg Episode Guide Episode N°23 – The House of Secrets Love Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the guy + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the guy - *C. Black answer has no effect on the guy ---- 'Nathaniel' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Castiel' 「''What a scaredy-cat... He was just saying hi.」 * A. Y-Yeah, but he could have jumped on me! / * B. Uh. Well, he is scary when he barks! + * C. He didn't scare me, you did! - 「''Dialogue」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Lysander' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Dake' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Alexy' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Armin' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Kentin' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Iris' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Amber' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Rosalya' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Melody' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Violette' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. Category:Index Category:Episode List